To Hell and Back
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: Dean wasn't the only one let out of hell. Jane Wilder wakes up on a field calling out thinking no one would hear her but someone did.


Chapter 1 – Of the Rack

'Help! Help! Help!' Dean Winchester called out hoarse after waking up. He was pounding on what seemed to be a wooden plank above him. Dirt started pouring onto him, he started to dig his way towards the surface, his hand shoots up and out of the dirt, then his other. Dean started to crawl out of the ground, the sun was shining very bright. Dean Winchester lay back on the ground in exhaust after crawling out of his own grave. As he got up, he heard a very small voice come from across the feild.

'Please, somebody, help' it sounded very much like a child's. Dean looked around confused and then ran towards the voice.

'Please, anybody' she called out again.

'Hold on, I'm going to get you out of there' he said putting the danger beside and started to dig into the ground. A hand shot up and grabbed his, he almost jumped back in a fright before pulling up the rest of the body.

Before him stood a girl in her mid-late teens, she was covered in mud and dead grass. She was wearing a small white, strapless, tank, dress. Her hair that was covered in saw dust was almost recognisable as a golden blond. Her eyes looked up at him in fright, they we're a bright blue.

'You ok kid?' Dean asked, almost breathless. She nodded vigorously.

'Who are you?' she asked just as hoarse as Dean was.

'I think I should be asking you the same question' he said finding it difficult to believe that a young girl just happened to be pulled out of a grave.

'Jane Wilder' she said still in shock.

'Dean, Dean Winchester' he said deciding to trust her.

The two of them walked down the empty road in the middle of nowhere.

'So what were you doing buried 6 feet under?' he asked her. Jane was struggling to walk while wearing ballet slippers.

'I don't know, the last thing I remember was being attacked by a huge dog' she said starring at the road in front of her.

'And let me guess this dog was pitch black, had razor sharp teeth and red eyes?' Dean asked knowing the answer. She looked at him quickly in shock and nodded lightly and turned away.

'Anything else, not even a little bit?' he asked.

'No' She said trying to remember something. They walked the rest of the way in silence, until they came across an abandoned gas station. Dean walked up to the door and pounded heavily on it.

'Hello?' he called out knocking on the door still. Dean took his shirt of from around his waist and wrapped it around his hand.

'What are you doing' Jane cried out is surprise. Dean ignored her and punched the glass on the door. He reached his hand in and undid the lock.

'That's damagement of someone else's property' she said unhappy with what he just did.

'If you've got a problem with it, why don't you just go...' he began but she shut up immediately. He walks over towards a fridge and got out a bottle of water and gulped it down. He then handed another one to Jane and she drank it as fast as she could, eventually getting hiccups. Dean walked over towards the newspaper stand and checks out the date. Thursday, September 18th. Jane walks over to him and peers over his shoulder.

'September 18th' she mutters.

'What, what's the date of where you come from?' he asked, she looks confused.

'Some time in July 1998' she said looking at the news headline.

'Wait did you say 1998?' he asked.

'Yeah, what year are you from?' she asked him like he was weird or something.

'2008' he said looking concerned at her. She must have went back into shock because soon after she stayed quiet. Dean started to pull out different types of food of the shelve and took more bottles of water out of the fridge, then takes his magazines off the shelve smirking and putting them in his bag.

'Ok here's the deal princess, until I find who brought you and I out of that god forsaken place, your sticking with me' he said and then took cash out of the register. After that both the tv and the radio started to go static. He looked up quickly and ran over to the salt trying to put up a salt line on the window still.

Dean soon heard a loud peering sound start up, he clutched his ears and fell to his knees in pain. He saw Jane look up with a questioning gaze wondering what the hell was wrong with him. The glass around the station shattered and Jane ducked out of the way before it could fall on top of her. The noise suddenly stopped. He grabbed the bags of provisions and the cash, then grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her out of the station.

Soon afterwards Dean used the payphone to try to call his brother; once he heard that there was no longer a phone with that number he tried a different one. Jane looked at him frowning

'Yeah?' he heard the familiar voice of Bobby Singer say through the phone.

'Bobby?' he asked glad.

'Yeah?' Bobby replied.

'It's me.' He said,

'Who's "me"?' Bobby asked getting annoyed.

'Dean.' Dean said also getting annoyed. The phone hanged up, Dean rolled his eyes and rang again.

'Who is this?' Bobby asked

'Bobby, listen to me.' Dean said.

'This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya' Bobby said and then hanged up again.

'What having trouble' Jane said getting grouchy. He glared back and then noticed the white car parked just over her shoulder. He handed the heavy bags to her and went to hot wire the car. Jane hopped in after he finished doing so and then they drove away.

'Where are we going?' Jane asked looking at him dead in the face, with her face still covered in dirt.

'A friend of mines' he said focusing on the road.

'That Bobby bloke' she asked frowning. Dean turned his attention towards the radio and then put on a rock station listening to the music. Jane huffed and turned to the road ahead and thought over what had just happened.


End file.
